


Rich potters make dangerous friends

by UnwInked



Category: Hana Yori Dango and Related Fandoms, Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime and Manga), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Japan TV 2005), 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers (Korea TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwInked/pseuds/UnwInked
Summary: Yi Jung attempts to explain to Jan Di why people are apprehensive about her friendship with F4.He fails.Badly.Humor
Kudos: 7





	Rich potters make dangerous friends

"You know, " Yi Jung stated calmly and put his teacup down. "People are very worried about your friendship with us..."

Jan Di raised an eyebrow. "Why? "

Yi Jung leaned casually across his armchair. "Have you never thought about what being friends with us could mean to you? What you could gain from me, for example? "

Jan Di frowned in confusion. "Things I could gain from you... "

**\---------~ Jan Di's imagination ~----------**

A cheerful Yi Jung whistles ' _Oh happy day_ ' while pottering a very fancy flowerpot.

Yi Jung gifts the finished product to an overjoyed Jan Di. **_'For you._** ' - ' _Really? Thanks!_ '

Jan Di places the very fancy flowerpot in the middle of a completely empty shelf. ' _Wow - it's sparkling_!'

A happy Yi Jung hands Jan Di another very fancy flowerpot. 'Look, I made another one!'- 'Wah, so cool!'

Jan Di proudly places the new piece of art on her shelf that is already completely filled with Yi Jung's flowerpots. They are sparkling almost blindingly.

A group of people is admiring her ever-growing collection.

_'They are so beautiful' - '_

_You are so lucky' -_

_'So many sparkles.' -_

_'Ah, I'm going blind!'_

Several people are muttering behind Jan Di's back.

_'That girl is so lucky'  
_

_'Don't you think that her collection is growing a bit too quickly?'  
_

_'Did you know that she never had to pay for any of those pieces?'  
_

_'Just because she has a rich friend.'  
_

_'She probably lets him pay for everything.'_

\---------------------------------------

"Ah, I can see how this would be problematic," Jan Di mused.

"They think our relationship might be dangerous," Yi Jung continued.

**\---------~ Jan Di's imagination ~----------**

A very angry Jan Di is standing at her bedroom window, tossing fancy flower pot after fancy flowerpot at the gossiping people. People are screaming and running away.

' _See, I told you it would be dangerous!_ ' -

_' That girl is plain mad!'_

People were worried about being assaulted with pottery. Really?

"And it's not just me, it's the entirety of F4," Yi Jung added.

**\---------~ Jan Di's imagination ~----------**

F4 is sitting in a very stylish room. A good-humored Yi Jung is already on his second fancy (and very sparkly) flowerpot- ' _Ah, so easy!_ '

Jun Pyo grumpily molds a very loop-sided and unidentifiable clump of clay that seems to emit an all-devouring blackness.- ' _Why doesn't it stay upright?!_ '

Ji Hoo is sleeping peacefully in his chair, head on the table with a half-finished trivet next to him, dreaming a very flower filled dream.

And judging by the censor bars on the piece of art Woo Bin is busy shaping, his dreams are probably flowery, too - in a completely different way, though.

Jan Di herself is happily entering her newly acquired five-room-apartment. Four of them filled to the brink with her much envied F4 pottery collection.

\---------------------------------------

Jan Di sweat dropped.

"They fear that you might ask us to use our influence for bad purposes... ", Yi Jung finished calmly.

"Yes... " Jan Di agreed absentmindedly.

Wait. What?

Influence?

"What are you talking about? " Jan Di asked suddenly.

Yi Jung blinked. "What? Aren't we talking about the same thing? ... Just...what were you thinking about? "

"Free pottery, " Jan Di replied calmly.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where that one came from. Probably read too many mangas. Anyways, I hope you liked it. *xD*


End file.
